The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems, and more specifically, to controlling machinery stress using temperature trajectory.
Industrial machines, such as gas turbine systems, may provide for the generation of power. For example, the gas turbine systems typically include a compressor for compressing a working fluid, such as air, a combustor for combusting the compressed working fluid with fuel, and a turbine for turning the combusted fluid into a rotative power. For example, the compressed air is injected into a combustor, which heats the fluid causing it to expand, and the expanded fluid is forced through the gas turbine. The gas turbine may then convert the expanded fluid into rotative power, for example, by a series of blade stages. The rotative power may then be used to drive a load, which may include an electrical generator producing electrical power. The gas turbine engine may generate an amount of waste heat, which may be recovered via a steam turbine system. The steam turbine system may use steam generated via the gas turbine system exhaust (or via another source) to rotatively turn steam turbine blades. The steam turbine blades may be used to create rotative power that may then drive a second load. The second load may include a second electrical generator producing electrical power. It would be beneficial to improve machinery stress control, such as steam turbine system stress control.